danganronpafandomcom-20200222-history
Junko Enoshima
Junko Enoshima (江ノ島盾子 Enoshima Junko) is a character featured in Dangan Ronpa: Academy of Hope and High School Students of Despair. She is the main villain and has the title Super High-School Level Fashion Girl (超高校級の「ギャル」''Chō Kōkō Kyū no "Gyaru"). Appearance Enoshima is a popular model, and has a tall girly figure. She has blue eyes and long, thick, strawberry blonde hair tied in two ponytails, each with Monobear hair clips. She wears a black jacket over a white dress shirt loosely enough to expose some of her bra, and has many accessories including a loose black and white tie and red bow. Enoshima also wears a red miniskirt and lace up boots. She has long fake red nails. Her appearance and personality will often shift in sync with one another, as they are interdependent. Personality A young woman who took the country by storm with her extravagant tastes. Enoshima wanted to be a model ever since she was a child, but is also eager to try new things. She used to be homeless in a very harsh environment. Enoshima's personality and mannerisms tend to be very erratic and unstable. Enoshima often switches 'moods' regularly which can go between angry, violent, happy and sad at random times. Enoshima is obsessed with despair and finds it to be one of the most enjoyable emotions of all time. History Pre-Despair Incident Enoshima managed to begin a modeling career and quickly became an idol amongst the Japanese population, and this created a lot of unwanted attention on her behalf as according to Ikusaba who was at the time disguised as Enoshima claims that the only men who were interested in her were creeps that didn't actually care about her. She was later enrolled into Hope's Peak Academy along with her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba. She was able to make 'friends' with her classmates but was in fact an influential member of Super High School Level Despair along with Ikusaba. The two of them began to scheme and plan the high school life of mutual killing in order to find 'true despair'. Before her experience in the Despair Incident, she was responsible for the deaths of several, including one member of Hope's Peak Academy's Steering Committee and Isshiki Madarai. During this time, Junko was testing methods for memory-erasure, and managed to successfully wipe her own with the assistance of Yasuke Matsuda . For a period of time, she lived as an amnesiac by the name of Ryouko Otonashi .Eventually she managed to recover her lost memories, but not before killing Matsuda in a fit of despair. High School Life of Mutual Killing Enoshima worked behind the scenes and controlled Monobear in order to cause anxiety and paranoia between the students in order for them to kill each other. She also began to broadcast everything as a TV program for the public to enjoy and fall into despair. After Ikusaba, who at the time was disguised as Enoshima, kicked Monobear, Enoshima decided to execute her in order to "set an example" as Ikusaba's acting was quite bad and did not resemble Enoshima's true personality at all. As Monobear, Enoshima was able to ensure the deaths of several of the students before realizing that Kirigiri had broken into the headmaster's office and stolen the master key and Ikusaba's profile. She then decided to break her own rules and stage a murder by using Ikusaba's body. Enoshima almost succeeded in her attempt to kill Naegi and frame Kirigiri but was proven fruitless when Kirigiri saved Naegi and later Naegi not calling out Kirigiri's lie. With Kirigiri's lie not called out, the Class Trial proceeds and Naegi is found guilty to which she approves of and sends him to his execution. However, at the last minute, he is saved by Alter Ego. Later, he and Kirigiri confront Monobear about restarting the class trial to which she agreed to. During this final Class Trial, Naegi and Kirigiri deduce that Junko was the one pulling the strings the entire time and reveals herself to be the mastermind behind everything at the Academy. She then reveals that she altered everyone's memories of the last two years so she could implement her plan to make the world suffer in despair. However, Naegi reassures the surviving students that no matter what, there is always hope. She is then found guilty to which she delightfully accepts before giving the remaining students the means to escape the Academy. She then undergoes her punishment to which it is shortly delayed near the end. Execution '''Super Duper Nasty Torture' - Enoshima goes through all of the previously shown executions: "Million Fungoes", "Motorcycle Death Cage ", "Versailles style Witch Hunt Stake ", "A Dozer Master ", "The Space Journey ", and she dies on "Detention ". All the time through her executions she seems to have a relatively calm, bored, or sometimes even happy or proud face. In "Detention" she has a huge smile on her face and holds up the peace sign, before looking up as the compactor stalls, at which point she gets crushed by it. Her execution music appears to be in the Super High School’s Desperate Punishment track by Masafumi Takada. Aftermath After she was executed, most of the members of the Super High-School Level Despair commited suicide. The remaining members (the future cast of the sequel) hacked her body into pieces and attached those parts to themselves (i.e. Nagito Komeda taking her left hand and using it as his own). Super Dangan Ronpa 2: Farwell Despair Academy With the return of Monobear to the island where the hopes have gathered, so does Enoshima as an AI who infiltrated the virtual reality system and started her plan to destroy Future Foundation's plans as well as breed more despair. Relationships Mukuro Ikusaba Ikusaba is Enoshima's older twin sister. While she cares for her younger sister, Enoshima has absolutely no love for her sister and sees her as a tool to do what it must. She showed no concern for her sister and was willing to kill her (while Ikusaba was disguised as her) to set an example to the remaining students and because she was 'a poor actor.' Quotes *"I had reasons deeper than the deepest ocean! - That was a fuckin' lie! I had no such reasons!" *"Oh, I'm the evil mastermind." *''"Despair of tomorrow! Despair of the unknown! Despair of your memories!"'' Trivia * Enoshima is voiced by Megumi Toyoguchi, who has also been known to voice Yukari Takeba from Persona 3. * Her voice changes several times throughout the final school trial in order to represent her changing personalities. *One of her poses is the same of Dio Brando from Jojo's Bizarre Adventures; she also says his catchphrase, "Useless, useless, useless", during a Machinegun Talk Battle. *At the very last part of her execution, Enoshima assumes a puzzled expression as the crusher slows down and seemingly glitches. General fan consent is that this was purposefully done to deny her despair (although it actually was extended). Category:Dangan Ronpa/Zero Characters Category:Dangan Ronpa Characters Category:Female Category:Super Dangan Ronpa 2 Characters